He doesn't want no bullshit
by Tiami Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Naruto can't tell Hinata his feelings for her, but he can surely show her his feelings. Songfic Chris Brown- NO bullshit  remeber i don't own the characters or song


**A/N: Hay. This is another story I'm working on and I hope you like it. Also anyone who has started reading Forgotten past Unforgotten, I'm sorry the progress is coming slow but I've been having problems in school with geometry so I'm going to try and update when I get a chance.**

**Any way let's get started with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Naruto" characters or the song being used in this fanfic. I'm only doing this for fun.**

_Blah_=though

**This is a late birthday gift for my deviantart BFF KIbahina88. If you're reading this, I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**He doesn't want no bullsh#^$**

On calm, cool day in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was in the middle of the night, not a sound made with the streets clear of anyone. Everyone in the village is safe and sound in their homes, well except one blond, hyper ninja.

Our famous hyper-active ninja, Naruto, sits on top of his bed his bed in deep thought, unable to sleep through his distress.

"_I can't take it anymore. This feeling inside of me is growing and I can't stop it. I want to talk to her…..to look at her….to feel her so bad but I don't know if she feels the same way about me. What do I do? Do I wait for her or do I just tell her? No. I can't wait anymore, I have to get rid of this feeling and the only way to do that is to see her"_

Naruto looked at his alarm clock, which showed the time; 3:00 am. _"I'm doing it. I'm going to see her and talk to her."_

**3 in the morning  
You know I'm horny  
So why don't you come over my place  
Put a smile on my face**

Hinata was just leaving Club Nindo with Sakura, Tenten an Ino and was just heading home. "Come on Hinata. The party has just began, don't you want to stay a little longer, meet some hot guys." ranted Sakura. "Yea and I saw this hot guy and he was totally checking you out son come back and get him." shouted Ino.

Hinata kept walking toward her house. "Sorry guys, I just don't have any more party left in me. See ya tommorow." She shouted and continued walking

**Leaving the club  
Shawty hurry up  
So we can get this party started  
Take off your clothes, now**

Hinata finally made it home after a long night of partying. She walked up and opened her bedroom door. When she walked in, she noticed that her window was opened a crack_. "Funny. I could have sworn that window was lock when I left tonight. Oh well, let me get out of this dress."_ Hinata closed her room door, went over to the window and locked it. She then began to take off her dress. She reached behind her back for the zipper but she couldn't reach it for some reason. _"Putting on this dress was much easier than taking it off."_ Again, she reached for the zipper but just couldn't get it. "Don't worry let me get that for you." whispered a voice from behind her. Hinata recognized the voice and it sent shivers down spine.

**You already know what time it is  
Reach up in the dresser where the condoms is  
Baby, when I get it, I'll never let it go  
Gonna take it slow**

The shadow behind her, slowly zipped down the zipper of her dress. When the zipper was completely down, her dress fell from the top of her breast, past her nice flat stomach, over her curvy hips, down her slender legs then onto the floor. Hinata turned around and came face to face with the dark shadow and what she saw almost made her weak in the knees. "N-N-Naruto! What are you d-d-doing here?" Naruto looked straight at Hinata. He then wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Oh Hinata. I'm just here to claim what I know is mines. You don't know how much you tortured me with those curves of yours. Now I'm going claim those curves for myself."

**We ain't gon stop til 9 AM  
If you can't take it all, baby say when  
Make you come over and over again  
And Ima leave it in  
**

Naruto picked Hinata up and laid her on her bed. All Hinata could do was trying not to faint for what was happening to her. After he laid her down, Naruto crawled on top of her and examined her body. "Hinata, you look so beautiful right now." He then leaned down and started kissing on her neck. Hinata couldn't hold in her moan. Naruto kept kissing her neck but then he started moving down until he met the top her bra. He slowly began to move the bra over her breast until they were free. Naruto then started to suck on her left nipple while rubbing her right nipple between his rub and index finger. Hinata couldn't hold in her moans in for long. "AH, N-N-Naruto." Naruto smirked against her breast and continued his torture. He then removed both his hand and his mouth from her breast and started moving to her lower region.

**When we do it, all night  
We can do it, all night  
Girl I'mma give it to you, all night  
So fly girl**

Dont you be on that bullshit, all night [3x]  
So fly girl

Naruto then slowly removed her lavender underwear. After he got then off, he opened her legs and dipped his head in-between. "OOOOHHHHHH N-N-N-Naruto! That f-f-feels so GOOOOOOD!" Naruto dipped his tongue between her pink folds. He digged his tongue deeper and deeper inside her, licking every part of her wet, dripping pussy. Hinata couldn't take this much pleasure, it was driving her crazy. She started to feel her release starting to come closer and closer. "AHHH. N-N-Naruto! I'm going…..to…..to." but it was too late as she released he wet, juicy nectar in his mouth.

**Now there is one of two things that can happen at this time of the hour  
So baby after we get out of the shower  
You can race me to the bed  
Turn off all the lights and light some candles instead  
Woah, yeah  
I can hear your body calling, baby  
Ohh, yeah  
We gon get freaky  
You know, darling  
You know what time it is, get it in  
Imma do it all  
**

Naruto sucked up her little mess. "Oh Hinata, You taste so good." He then lifted his head and moves it towards her face. "Hinata, I can't help how I feel for you. I might seem like a complete idiot around you but...I...I...I just don't know how to show you my true feelings. I just hope you don't hate me after this." Hinata stared at Naruto's blue orbs and couldn't help but be pulled in. At that moment she couldn't help but so something that she always wanted to do but never had the courage to do. "Naruto, I have always loved you ever since we started the academy. All I ever wanted to do was to tell how I feel but was too weak to. But now that you was able to show me your feelings, all I want you to do right now is take me…please Naruto, I give my body to you and only you." And with that Hinata tilted her head forward and press her lips against his. She put all the love that she had saved for him into that kiss.

**We ain't gon stop til 9 AM  
If you can't take it all, baby say when  
Make you come over and over again  
.com/no_bullshit_lyrics_chris_  
And Ima leave it in  
When we do it, all night  
We can do it, all night  
Girl I'mma give it to you, all night  
So fly girl**

Naruto was shocked at first but returned the favor. They couldn't described the kiss but it was more than both of them could ever imagine. Naruto stopped the kiss. "Are you ready?" Hinata shook her head in agreement. Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. Hinata let out a moan in pleasure until Naruto came in contact with her hem. He looked at her for the ok and when she shook her head, he pushed right through. Hinata let out a yelp from the pain. Naruto went up to her neck and started leaving trails of kisses. When the pain disappeared, Hinata gave Naruto a nod to continue and with that he slowly started to thrust into her. "Ahhhh. NARUTO! FASTER PLEASE FASTER!" Hinata moaned out loud. Naruto did as he was told and thrusted into her faster and harder.

**Dont you be on that bullshit, all night [3x]  
So fly girl**

We can do it all, all night girl [3x]  
We can do it all, all night baby, all night yeah

"AH NARUTO…I'M GONNA..."

"ME TOO"

Naruto continued to thrust harder and faster into her until her could feel her muscles clench onto his hard member. Hinata couldn't take the pleasure no more and climax as she screamed his name. Naruto gave a few more thrust and had his climax. After the two of them came from their high, Naruto slipped his member from her pussy and laid right next to her. Hinata snuggled into her lover's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Hinata." "I love you Naruto" and with that they shared a nice well earned passionate kiss then fell into a blissful sleep.

**All night  
We can do it, all night  
Girl I'mma give it to you, all night  
So fly girl  
Dont you be on that bullshit, all night [3x]  
So fly girl  
Dont you be on that bullshit, yea, yeah[3x]  
Hey, Hey  
When you leavin the club, I just want u to come over girl  
ooooh na na naaa, naaaaaohhh**

**A/N: That was my first lemon and I know it might suck but tell me what you think by reviewing this story.**

**HAPPY BITHDAY KIBAHINA88 ON DENVIANTART 1/1/11**


End file.
